


The Baker's Son (Baker AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [43]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After the death of your parents, you felt numb. You moved in with your aunt and uncle to a town some distance away. As you explored your new home, you come across a bakery.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	The Baker's Son (Baker AU)

You felt nothing and everything at the same time. You didn’t know what to do. After the funeral of your parents, you had no clue what was going to happen. 17 years old and you’re an orphan. You were just about to enter senior year. The sudden thought about your parents not seeing you graduate made you want to throw up.

You just left. With a simple, “I’m going out,” you walked passed your aunt and uncle and exited their house.The sun was out and there was a slight breeze.

You pulled out your earbuds from your pocket and plugged them into your phone. Music started filling your ears making you block out the world around you. 

You just walked. You didn’t know where you were going. You guessed you were exploring. The city was very unfamiliar to you, despite going there every so often to visit your relatives.

You took note of the shops that aligned the streets of the city. Small boutiques and bookshops could be seen every couple of blocks. Ice cream shops and convenience stores fashioned many corners. 

Despite your sour mood, you had to admit that your new environment was pretty okay. You passed by another ice cream shop and took a mental note to pass by there and try there supposed “Famous Kitchen Sink Challenge”. Maybe when or if you make friends.

You continued to walk. Occasionally walking to the beat of the music, mouthing along with the words until you caught a whiff of something sweet. You stopped and turned to come face to face with a cute bakery called Baker’s Dozen. 

You didn’t know if you should go in or not. The curiosity was killing you. But you decided against it. As soon as you turned around to leave, you bumped into someone and fell on your butt. Your earbuds and phone had fallen out of your grasp.

“Oh jeez! I’m so sorry!” a male voice exclaimed. You were about to look up until a white and orange corgi came up to you looking your face. You couldn’t help but giggle. The owner began to scold the dog, “Ah, Bee Bee Ate! Stop that!” The guy picked up his dog with one hand and helped you up with the other, “Sorry about him and knocking you down.”

You you picked up your things, dusted off your butt, and looked up. You were met with a very handsome guy that was about your age. You shyly smiled, “Not a problem. No harm done.”

The guy smiled at you, “I still feel bad.” He gestured to the bakery, “Lemme treat you to something.”

You shook your head, “It’s okay.”

“Really, I insist.”

The dog, BB-8 as the guy had called it, barked at you happily. You chuckled, “Okay. But only because I wanna hang around your dog a little bit.”

The guy chuckled, “Of course. My little buddy always grabs the attention of pretty girls.” You couldn’t help but blush as he pulled you into the bakery.

When you walked inside, you were hit with a strong scent of sugar. Inside the bakery, one half was dedicated to baked sweets: cakes, cupcakes, cookies, pies, etc. The other was dedicated to bread: sourdough, pita, bagels, muffins, etc.

An older man came out from the back. He had salt and pepper hair with tan skin, “Ah! Poe! Good! You finally decided to wake up!”

The guy rolled his eyes, “It’s a weekend, dad. I’m sleeping in for as long as I want.”

“Yeah, yeah. Who’s your friend?”

The guy, Poe, turned to you, “Ah, sorry. I didn’t get your name.”

“Y/N.”

He held out a hand, “I’m Poe,” then gestured to the man behind the counter, “and this is my dad, Kes. Him and my mom own this bakery. I work here.” He looked back at his father as he walked around the counter, BB-8 still in his arms, “Is it okay if I grab a cup of coffee and a muffin for Y/N?”

Kes looked at his son suspiciously, “Sure, but make sure Bee Bee Ate doesn’t bite or lick any of the stuff this time!”

“Got it!” Poe called out.

Kes looked back at you and smiled, “So what brings you around here?”

You shyly smiled, “I’m sorta just exploring the area. I just moved here.”

The man nodded, “Welcome to D’Qar, then. So I’m guessing you’re going to be attending the high school nearby?” You nodded and Kes smiled, “Poe goes there too. He’s going to be a senior.”

“So am I.”

“Great! He can be your first friend!”

You shook your head, “Poe doesn’t have to.”

Poe came out from the back wearing a tight white shirt and an apron holding a cup of coffee and a muffin, “I don’t have to what?”

“Be Y/N’s friend. She just moved here and is going to your school. Gonna be a senior like you.”

Poe walked up to you smiling, “I don’t mind being your friend. I could show you around the city and the school too if you like.”

You took the coffee and the muffin from him, “I’ll think about it.” and headed towards the door. 

“Alright. See ya at school then!”

“Maybe!” You yelled back then left.

Poe stood there watching you walk away. He was so entranced by you that he didn’t notice his father come up beside him until he was slapped on the head, “OW! What was that for?!”

“A sweet and pretty girl like her and you don’t ask for her number?!”

“I’ll get it when I see her at school!”

“Uh huh, you better.”

* * *

You savored the muffin and coffee until you got back to your aunt and uncle’s home, well, your home now. You walked in and your aunt was sitting on the couch typing away on her laptop.

“Did you go explore?”

You sat down next to her, “Yeah. Bumped into this guy, Poe Dameron. His parents own Baker’s Dozen.”

“They’re a nice family.”

You hummed in agreement, “Mhm. Poe treated me to free coffee and muffin since he knocked me down.”

“Do you think Poe’s cute?”

You blushed, “Auntie!”

“What? I think he is! I’m just wondering if you do.”

You looked down and softly smiled, “Yeah. He’s pretty cute. He said he wants to bring my friend and help me get acquainted with the school and city.”

“That’s good! See it isn’t so bad here.”

“Yeah, I guess it isn’t.”


End file.
